Here Without You
by jerzaftw
Summary: Oneshot.Well...Miraxus I wrote this story from being inspired by a song called "Here Without You"And this is also my firs fanfic "


**Hello~Well I'm a huge shipper of MiraxLaxus and this is also the first fanfiction I've ever written.I'm really lookin. forward to all your reviews (~^.^)~~(^.^~)**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro it belonged to me,there'd be little jerza,nalu,gruvia,gale and miraxus children running around**

Here Without You

Year X793,Magnolia

Mira yawned and rubbed her eyes "...ah no sun in the sight today"She said to herself staring out the out of the bed,she knocked on her sisters door. "Lisanna ohayo~We have a day ahead of us full of work today as well" she smiled slightly at the answer of a 'thud' and a ''Hai Mira-nee''.She then proceeded to Elfman's room but just when she was about to knock,Mira wasnt like his brother was Mirajane expected for Elfman to move out of the house to live with Evergreen anyways and she was happy for her brother."Yare yare~"She shook her head and got to the kitchen to prepare her and her sister their with fruits as side like a cat, Lisanna peeked her nose out of the door "Mira-nee!I love youu!"She ran and glomped her sister when she recognized the laughed and gestured towards the table while unhooking her apron "Lisanna gomen but I wont be able to eat with you today,you see the Master's away and the guild is a mess so the sooner I start cleaning the better."Lisanna looked at her sister with a dissapointed smile "I can come too" Mira shook her head "No but you can be on time"she chuckled at the look on her sisters loved napping afterall which resulted with her,being late."Ja Ittekimas"Mira waved and left the house.

On her way to the guild through the markets she was passing by,Mira occasionally stopped and bought some ingredients,not forgetting the people with her usual bright was her way of saying 'Good Morning have a nice day'and the townfolks appreciated the soon the guild was at she stepped into the guild the time was an absolute mess!Booze everywhere and the chairs were...some were missing and some were somehow on the ceiling. Sweatdropping,Mira giggled at the sight."Guess I have to start cleaning" she laughed it off and her daily routine started.2 hours later the guild was packed with the guild ,who was her best customer was sitting on one of the bar seats with a barrel in her hands "Ehh Mira you're getting better and better at your job you know~But but I really love you as a mage you know~ "Cana said/shouted."Mou Cana it's only 10 am and you're drunk"Mira replied with a playful glare "Ehehe sorry" Mira smiled at Cana."Oi Mira- chaaan!"she turned her head towards Wakaba and Macao who were waving at her,possibly wanting something to drink and if they have a chance,to talk with the filled the glasses with beer and walked towards the two "Ohayo Mira-chan how are you today" Macao asked with a sly smile "Ohayo!I'm pretty good Macao-san thank you I had a nice sleep"she smiled brightly while Macao sulked over at '-san'Wakaba laughed at his partner and turned to the barmaid "Any boyfriends Mira-chan?"Mira smiled and shook her head "My my Wakaba-san it's not like I can look up from all the work"She gave them a smile and left their of them were sulking over '-san' now.

It was evening was cleaning the counters when all of a sudden Lucy appeared before her with a grin on her face "Mira-san!Me and Wendy wanted to go and shop a little!You see I saw this skirt with..." Lucy continued on blaberring and Mira was was woken up her daze by Lucy,waving her head infront of her face "So mira-san would you like to come with us?"Mira smiled apologetically at the girl "I'm sorry Lucy but I have to do something later today" "Oh...okay then!Ja ne Mira-san~"Lucy smiled and skipped out of the only ones in the guild left were now Mira and eating her cake Erza was watching Mira."...Mirajane"She said softly which made Mirajane look up from the counter with a smile "Yes Erza?Do you want another slice of cake perhaps?"Erza looked at her with a sad and mournful smile "Dont give me that fake smile Mira"but Mira continued smiling "I dont know what you're talking about"She walked out of behind the bar and towards the hanger taking her coat and her coat,she tossed the guild key to Erza "My shift is over so when you want to leave just lock the ne Erza"and with that she walked out of the had been raining since the afternoon opened her umbrella and sighed looking at the rain "..." In half an hour she was in front of the cemetery with a bouquet of when she was about to push open the door to it she walked 's not like this was her first time visiting this walked slowly towards the back of the cemetery and found herself infront of a tombstone rather big comparing to the others

In the memory of

_Laxus Dreyar_

_X761-X792_

An S-Class mage who was a great grandson,a comrade and a friend

Mira silently put down the bouquet infront of the tombstone and fell lips were couldnt help herself and cried,cried her heart out."LAXUS"It was all replaying in her mind he jumped infront of her and took the a hole was formed in her how he died with his hand caressing Mira's cheek.

-Flashback-

"No Laxus!Dont leave me!You just cant leave me!"Mira yelled in agony. Laxus just smiled and cupped her cheek "Dont be selfish it's my time,it's my time"He coughed up some blood "Dont forget Demon I love you"Mira sniffed and took his hand in their rings sparkling."I-I love you too Laxus forever and always"Laxus smiled a genuine smile one last time and thats when his hand dropped and Mira's scream filled the place "LAXUS"

-End of Flashback-

Mira felt something grab her ,she turned her head back to see Laxus."Mira please...I dont want to see you cry everytime you come to visit me"Mira rubbed her eyes but it didnt stop her crying "How can I not Laxus?Just.. how..."Laxus sighed and motioned to wipe away her couldnt ghost could "Let me see your smile least once."Mira shook her head furiously "Mira."She looked up to see him look at her Mira like she did back then and in return he smiled his smile that he showed only to his beloved and vanished."Time to go"Mira dusted herself and walked back home.

Back at home she threw herself to the bed and drifted into sleep and as she did every night

"Laxus"

" should we today this night?"

"As long as we're together..anything would be great"

Her smile never was erased off her face till the morning

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles that separate

Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you, baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you, baby

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you, baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight it's only you and me, yeah.


End file.
